Doctor Strange
After his hands were damaged beyond repair in a car accident, Stephen Strange wandered the world searching for a cure. In Tibet he met the woman who was said to be able to cure him, an aged sorcerer called the Ancient One. Although she refused to cure Strange, the Ancient One offered him to teach him in mysticism. Strange spent years under the Ancient One's tutelage, learning to tap the innate mystic powers of himself and the world around him, and became the successor of the Ancient One as the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He had been fighting demonic incursions from other dimensions, specially from Dormammu's Dark Dimension as well as he having helped numerous other heroes against super villains, most notably Thanos. Powers and Abilities Powers * Master Sorcerer: As the former guardian of the New York Sanctum, Strange was one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing an extremely high level of mastery over magic which he used to defend his native reality. Indeed, despite his inexperience, an impressed Karl Mordo and Wong claimed that Strange's prodigious skills meant that he was "born for the mystic arts," and the Ancient One herself noted that Strange has tremendous potential as a sorcerer. Indeed, even while still inexperienced, Strange was able to use the powers of the Time Stone's container, the Eye of Agamotto, quite effectively and safely, despite it being considered to be very dangerous for the natural order. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Strange is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. Strange makes up for his lack of experience with his gifted intellect, photographic memory, and ingenuity, as he swiftly imprisoned Loki, an extremely skilled master of Asgardian Sorcery, and even defeated Kaecilius by outsmarting Dormammu, forcing the latter to leave Earth's dimension and take Kaecilius with him. Strange was predicted by Zola's algorithm to become a significant enough potential threat to HYDRA to be targeted by Project Insight. Strange would eventually dramatically improve his power and skill in magic as he received more training and gained more experience, as, by the time of the Infinity War, he proved capable of single-handedly combating Thanos' use of the Infinity Gauntlet more effectively than the Guardians of the Galaxy and even Iron Man, with even the Titan himself praising Strange for his use of the Mystic Arts. The Ancient One stated long before Doctor Strange became a Master of the Mystic Arts that he was always meant to be the best of them. ** Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Strange is able to shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic, forming tangible constructs of energy such as weapons or shields, as well as cast spells by writing specific formations with the fiery energy. Strange had demonstrated the ability to form his Eldritch Whips and Tao Mandalas and could scan a piece of Thor's hair with the energy and briefly conjure Odin's symbol to aid in forming a portal that would take him to Odin. He also could project a barrier around himself and others to shield them from the impact of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship crashing on Titan. During the Battle of Titan, Strange demonstrated being able to conjure platforms for his allies to walk upon, as shown when Star-Lord jumped across them to attack Thanos. Additionally, he was able to generate powerful bolts of fiery energy that ricocheted off several floating boulders to attack Thanos, as well as craft a sword that he used to engage the Titan alongside Drax. *** Transmutation: During his meeting with Thor, Strange was able to turn a cup of tea into a large mug of beer that was also able to magically refill itself, much to Thor's pleasant surprise. After Bruce Banner crashed through the roof of the Sanctum, Strange was able to transform the normal street clothes he was wearing into his blue robes. During the Battle of Titan, Strange transformed a singularity sent by Thanos into multitudes of blue butterflies, impressing the Mad Titan. *** Atmospheric Spell: Strange was able to conjure a wave of golden light that cleared the street of smoke and debris after Ebony Maw's Q-Ship landed in Greenwich Village, while also stopping the destructive windstorm the ship was causing. The smoke was expelled from the street and towards the sky. *** Protection Spell: To protect the Eye of Agamotto from being stolen by Ebony Maw, Strange cast a protection spell upon the relic that burned anyone that attempts to take it, making it seemingly impossible to remove it unless the spell was removed, even if he were killed. *** Binding Spell: During the Battle of Titan, Strange conjured dark red metallic bands to restrain Thanos' hand so he couldn't use the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. The bands were much stronger than the usual Eldritch Whip he uses to restrain enemies, notably able to restrict Thanos' use of the Gauntlet for a considerable period of time, although Thanos was able to eventually break out and redirect the force of the bands to knock Strange away. *** Earth Swallowing Spell: During the Battle of Earth, Strange opened up numerous chasms in the earth, producing glowing purple tendrils of energy that forcefully lifted up Thanos' soldiers and dragged them into the ground before resealing themselves and vanishing. *** Water Spell: Strange cast a spell that held back the lake outside the Avengers Facility from rushing into the battlefield after its foundations were breached, gathering the water into a funnel and pushing it away. ** Flight: Using the Cloak of Levitation, Strange is able to levitate, hover, and fly. The Cloak can greatly lessen the impact of falling from great heights by effortlessly reducing his speed. ** Dimensional Warping: Strange was capable of conjuring a construct of the Mirror Dimension in the form of crystalline fractals that acted as a shield, absorbing an energy beam from the Power Stone, and was also able to send the fractals at Thanos. ** Teleportation: Using a Sling Ring, Strange is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to both move across the material world and to other parts of the Multiverse. Strange can also teleport others at great speeds, with him notably causing a portal to move and engulf Thor and Loki, sending them to Odin's location, as well as rapidly open portals for Star-Lord and Spider-Man during their fight with Thanos. In addition, he can make portals small enough to reach through and grab things, such as several books from Wong's library or to exchange one object for other, as the portal he used to abduct Loki left a card bearing the address to the New York Sanctum in his place. Aside from this, he became able to seamlessly cause himself and Thor to abruptly and rapidly appear in different parts of his Sanctum without either of them physically moving (at one point causing an entire bookshelf Thor was leaning against to be transported with them before sending it back) which caused Thor to become disoriented. Strange is also able to conjure portals cooperatively, as, during Ebony Maw's attempt to retrieve the Time Stone, he and Wong conjured separate portals to redirect several brick daggers back to Maw. *** Interdimensional Travel: Using the same Sling Ring, Strange can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. However, Strange was notably able to access the Mirror Dimension and transport himself and the Zealots there without the Sling Ring. Furthermore, Strange can forcibly transport others to another dimension, and later retrieve them, as he did when temporarily imprisoning Loki in a dimension where he was constantly falling, leaving him there for thirty minutes until Thor asked for his release. When the Black Order arrived to retrieve the Time Stone, Strange and Wong were able to send an attack by Ebony Maw back by opening portals to a void-like dimension. After the Decimation was reversed, he and Wong opened up multiple portals at the Avengers Facility in order to summon their allies from across the multiverse to fight Thanos' army. ** Astral Projection: Strange is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. He notably was able to assist Christine Palmer in operating on his physical body, demonstrating being able to make himself visible to her at will, using the use of the Mirror Dimension as a medium. Strange's Astral body could also make physical body glow from the inside out by putting his hand through it and touching it, which he used to allow Christine to better see his wound when she operated on him. As the Ancient One was dying, Strange was able to use his astral form to communicate with her spirit before her clinical death. Notably, Strange found that as Palmer defibrillated his real body, his astral form would send out a blast of energy, which he used offensively while grappling with Lucian Aster's astral form, ultimately destroying it and killing him. ** Conjuration: Strange was able to make an umbrella stand appear in front of Thor for him to put down Mjølnir, which had been disguised as an umbrella. He also was able to hide the Time Stone after secretly removing it from the Eye of Agamotto and later made it appear between his fingers, allowing it to float over to Thanos. ** Duplication Spell: During the Battle of Titan, Strange was able to create dozens of copies of himself to attack Thanos with their Eldritch Whips. The duplicates, however, were quickly dispersed when Thanos released a wave of energy from the Power Stone, with only the real Strange remaining. Former Powers * Time Manipulation: Using the Eye of Agamotto, Strange could control the flow of time or be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, accelerating its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock in a time loop, with time resetting over and over until he stops its effect. Despite having safely and effectively handled the Time Stone's powers, Strange still concluded that he was not ready to use it liberally yet and decided to return it until he was ready to use it again. By the time of the Infinity War, it seems that Strange has mastered the Time Stone's powers, as he was confident he can use it safely in battle. Apparently seeing that the only future that led to victory involved the Decimation taking place first as well as Iron Man's survival, Strange willingly surrendered the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for sparing Iron Man's life, losing the ability to use it. ** Event Recreation: He first tested the ability on an apple, rewinding time on it to make it whole and then forwarding time to make it rot, despite not actually eating it to that point beforehand. If interrupted while using this ability, time freezes until he resumes the spell. He even used it to make a reconstruction of the stolen pages of the Book of Cagliostro and read from it, though he seemed to be unable to make the page real and only could reveal what had been there before. ** Time-Loop Creation: He notably used this ability to trap even Dormammu himself in the same moment, which would reset each time he killed Strange, keeping Dormammu from leaving his dimension to invade Earth until he agreed to leave Earth for good. ** Parachronal Cognition: He was able to use the Eye of Agamotto to peer into various futures just like the Ancient One did, so as to gain insight into all the results of the upcoming conflict against Thanos and his ferocious crusade. Strange saw that there was only one futurewhere he and his allies won while over 14 million more was that they lost against Thanos. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Strange achieved his MD and Ph.D. simultaneously at medical school, going on to become one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons, and later proving himself equally prodigious in the study of mystic arts. * Master Physician: Strange was one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. His genius surgical skill allowed him to flawlessly perform extremely complicated surgeries with little to no mechanical assistance. Indeed, Strange's skills were superior to those of his colleagues Christine Palmer and Nicodemus West, as he was able to notice a cause of injury in a patient while neither of them could, thus preventing West from killing the patient. Strange's perfect record and reputation with the craft reached such a point that ultimately, he developed a penchant for undertaking only the most challenging but still viable of operations, in order to boost his huge ego. Despite losing the ability to perform surgeries after his hands were damaged beyond repair in a catastrophic car accident, Strange still kept his profound medical knowledge, which allowed him to give out directions to Palmer and West during surgery on the Ancient One. During his surgical career, Strange was able to develop entirely new techniques for performing highly complicated surgical procedures that he claimed would significantly advance medical practices for years to come. Strange was even able to perform surgery during the extremely stressful Battle of New York. * Eidetic Memory: Strange's photographic memory and perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical school, helping him to earn both his MD and Ph.D. simultaneously. During his mystic arts studies in Kamar-Taj, Strange managed to master entering the Astral Dimension, despite Wong not believing him to be ready. * Expert Tactician: Strange's tremendous intellect contributes to his already incredible tactical insight. A highly ingenious strategist, Strange relied on pure wits to stop both Kaecilius and Dormammu himself due to his lack of experience in fighting supernatural forces. He used the Eye of Agamotto to trap the primordial entity in an endless time loop while using tactics of psychological warfare to mentally torment Dormammu instead of stopping him with magic and, as a result, ultimately succeeded in forcing his foe back into the Dark Dimension, taking the Zealots along with him. * Expert Martial Artist: Although his training with the Ancient One and Karl Mordo was only for days, Strange became quite proficient in martial arts, both armed and hand-to-hand combat, with his skill being great enough to allow him to fight off and evade many of the far more experienced and extensively trained Zealots sorcerers attacks while trying to escape the New York Sanctum, overpower and kill Lucian Aster, and even managing to hold his own against Kaecilius himself reasonably well, with Strange notably managing to fight Kaecilius almost to a standstill in their last altercation by using the reconstructing landscape of Hong Kong to his advantage, although he was ultimately overpowered and only defeated Kaecilius by outsmarting him rather than defeating him in pure skill. Eventually, as he further practiced and trained, by the time of the Infinity War, Strange's skill and experience in fighting had improved significantly to the point that with help from Drax, Strange was even able to fight against Thanos himself in close-quarters combat, lasting longer than Drax, although Thanos only had the use of one eye due to the other being blinded by a webbed cotton and is quick to overwhelm Strange soon after beating back Drax. However, Strange's hands still suffer from severe nerve and bone damage as a result of his accident, further exacerbated by the unsuccessful surgeries made towards restoring his dexterity, meaning his hands are delicate and prone to intense pain should he attempt to directly strike something or someone, thus leading his technique to consist mainly of a combination of parries and the use of his Eldritch whips. * Expert Swordsman: Strange displayed considerable skill in swordsmanship, as he chose to craft a sword with Eldritch Magic to use as a melee weapon to combat Thanos and alongside Drax using his knives, proved able to fight against the Titan, fending off Thanos longer than Drax. * Bilingualism: Strange is fluent in his native English, and becomes proficient enough with Sanskrit during his months in Kamar-Taj to enable him to study advanced books Wong deemed him not ready for, including the Book of Cagliostro. Equipment * Cloak of Levitation: A mantle that enables Doctor Strange to levitate and hover in the air. It appears to be sentient and can move on its own power, causing it to move and flap in the air without the presence of wind. Offensively, the cloak's ability to move and fly with or without a wearer allows it to grab, lift, tackle or send enemies flying through the air. The cloak assists Strange in combat by protecting him from attacks, preventing his enemies like Lucian Aster and Thanos from blindsiding him, as well as attacking enemies on its own whenever possible, and doing maneuvers that are difficult for most humans to do. * Sling Ring: A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a portal to another location. * Eye of Agamotto: An ancient relic with a number of mystical properties, especially time manipulation in the user's immediate vicinity and on specific areas or targets. It is able to do so since it contains the Time Stone, which the eye would only release upon Strange using a specific spell. The eye is eventually destroyed by Thanos when he attempted to take the Time Stone from Strange. * Time Stone: Upon taking the role of one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Strange was vowed to protect one of the Infinity Stones housed within the Eye of Agamotto. Initially unaware of its true power, Strange experimented with the Stone to rot and grow back an apple, before using it to undo Kaecilius' attempt to destroy Hong Kong before trapping Dormammu into a time loop which he was unable to escape from. As Strange prepared to battle Thanos, he used the Stone to see into the future in an attempt to find any possible way they could be victorious in their clash against the Mad Titan. Strange was later forced to give Thanos the Time Stone to save Tony Stark. * Brazier of Bom'Galiath: During his battle with Kaecilius in the New York Sanctum, Strange found himself overpowered and grabbed the first weapon he could find which was the Brazier of Bom'Galiath, only for Kaecilius to call him out on his lack of knowledge about it, resulting in Strange simply throwing it. * Rotunda of Gateways: During his fight with Kaecilius and his zealots in the New York Sanctum, Strange used the Rotunda of Gateways he had found earlier, to trap one of the Zealots in the desert and the other, Lucian Aster, in the jungle, leaving only himself and Kaecilius to continue fighting throughout the Sanctum. * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak: While fighting Kaecilius, Strange was advised by the Cloak of Levitation to use a suit of armor attached to the wall. Although initially skeptical that they would have any benefit, Strange relented and threw the armor at Kaecilius, who became entrapped in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, ending their fight although Kaecilius was later able to escape. * Cauldron of the Cosmos: Stationed in the main hallway of the New York Sanctum was the Cauldron of the Cosmos which The Cloak of Levitation stopped Tony Stark from disrespectfully leaning against. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Sorcerers Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Defenders Category:The Midnight Sons Category:Doctors